


Святочная история

by Siore



Category: French Revolution - Fandom, Vendee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Великая Французская революция: эпизод вандейской войны глазами конституционного кюре – местного жителя. Чудеса случаются, несмотря на царящий вокруг ужас. Особенно в ночь на Рождество
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Святочная история

Нант, 23.12.1793

День не задался с самого утра.  
Во-первых, некая просвещенная мышь за ночь погрызла опрометчиво оставленный на столе томик Монтеня. Во-вторых, почти закончились свечи — и, наконец, совсем истрепалась последняя метла. Пришлось идти на огород за церковью — за прутьями…  
…а там, в довершение всего, еще и это.  
Щуплый черноволосый парнишка валялся ничком без сознания на краю огорода — головой в кустах, ногами в канаве. Слипшиеся от крови волосы, неестественно вывернутая рука, грубо вышитый на куртке значок — сердце и крест. Чтоб уж точно не оставалось никаких сомнений, рядом, в канаве, тонуло в грязи английское ружье.  
Шуан.  
На такой рождественский подарочек Паскаль Ренье, конституционный кюре прихода Сен-Пьер-ан-Флёр славного города Нанта, отнюдь не рассчитывал. Особенно на Рождество 1793 года.  
Собственно, не только сегодняшний день, а и уходящий год не задался изначально. С тех пор как из Парижа дошли вести о казни короля, «синие» и вандейцы гонялись друг за другом по всей округе — с переменным успехом — а в самом Нанте уже третий месяц добры молодцы из роты Марата карали смертью всех заподозренных в поддержке и укрывательстве «разбойников». Доказывай потом Господу на небесах, что ты гуманист, а не роялист.  
Отец Ренье задумался. Мысль оставить все как есть не годилась никуда, но единственный врач в округе — мэтр, то есть гражданин Жером Роше — был убежденным республиканцем и к тому же атеистом. Ну и денек.  
— Признаться, предпочел бы визит гробовщика, — хмуро сообщил Жером, морщась и протирая глаза. — Что стряслось?  
— А как вы думаете? Очередной пациент, разумеется.  
— Где?  
— На огородах, — честно признался отец Ренье.  
— С ума сойти, — восхитился врач, нахлобучивая шляпу и вытаскивая из-под стола сумку с лекарским добром. Из сумки была извлечена фляжка, немедленно пошедшая в дело. Поймав укоризненный взгляд священника, мэтр хмыкнул:  
— Не волнуйтесь, гражданин святой отец, ремесло не пропивается. Идемте.  
Отец Ренье промолчал — зная привычку мэтра напиваться в хлам в случае смерти пациента. На днях умерла от горячки Мари, дочь наборщика Пьера Жампье — тихая улыбчивая девочка с каштановыми косами, слишком худенькая даже для своих пятнадцати лет. Жампье, председатель секции Сен-Пьер-ан-Флёр, прозванный «Жамэ» — «Никогда» — за любимое присловье и характер истинного якобинца, бросился к Жерому, продал обручальное кольцо, память жены, чтобы заплатить за лекарство. Он опоздал. Медицина тоже опоздала.  
Гражданин Жамэ сам заполнил и подписал свидетельство о смерти. Вврач, не глядя, черкнул закорючку; свидетельство священника по революционным временам не требовалось. На похоронах, где собралось все предместье, лицо Пьера Жампье оставалось непроницаемым, разве что щурился и горбился он чуть больше обычного да побелели костяшки худых пальцев, вцепившихся в отворот сюртука. Он коротко отказался от заупокойной службы, молча поцеловал дочь в лоб — и отступил, давая дорогу могильщикам.  
Жером после похорон пил уже второй день — однако ни разу не поскользнулся на раскисшем после дождей поле, в отличие от отца Ренье.  
— Мда. Удружили.  
Отец Ренье покаянно вздохнул.  
— Мятежников еще не лечил. Впрочем, убеждения этого сопляка, если они вообще у него есть, меня не интересуют, — Врач пинком отправил ружье в воду и выпрямился. — Попал парень крепко — да и мы тоже… Помогите его вытащить.  
Отец Ренье, скрыв вздох облегчения, с готовностью полез в канаву.  
— Дожили: детишки за ружья хватаются, — ворчал Жером по дороге обратно, — Что ж, придется на время обзавестись племянником…  
Идея напрашивалась сама — врач и шуан были одинаково худые, чернявые и остролицые. Вот кругленькому голубоглазому нормандцу-священнику выдать парнишку за родственника было бы сложно. Лже-племянник, болтаясь без сознания на руках новоявленного дядюшки, не слышал, как распоряжаются его судьбой — и хорошо, что не слышал.  
— Я б таких племянников нещадно порол, — продолжал ворчать Жером, — на завтрак, на обед и на ужин. Если уж грешишь, то хоть не попадайся! Да, не вздумайте меня провожать — в таком-то виде!

***  
Врач был прав: измазанную в грязи сутану действительно пришлось выстирать — и извлечь наконец из сундука цивильный сюртук. Раньше все предложения и даже требования соблюдать этот пункт декрета о гражданском устройстве духовенства хитрый нормандец, согласно кивая, пропускал мимо ушей. Теперь можно было сходить и за метлой, и за свечами.  
Выглянуло солнышко, на кустах совершенно по-весеннему орали воробьи, по улице, расплескивая лужи, с визгом носилась детвора. Жизнь...  
— Добрый день, гражданин кюре!  
От реки с тазом выполосканного белья шествовала соседка — Данилетта Лежье, вдова защитника отечества, краса и гордость секции, с трехцветной лентой в роскошной пшеничной косе.  
— В Эрдре, слава богу, еще никого не утопили — вода чистая. Впервые вижу вас не в сутане, — улыбаясь, заметила Данилетта.  
— Постирал. Завтра все-таки сочельник.  
— Дали бы мне, — Данилетта сделала вид, что обиделась. — Идемте, заберу погладить… Ронэ, опять без шапки и нараспашку?! А ну домой! Опять простынешь, нам никогда с врачом не расплатиться! Домой, я сказала!  
Месяц назад Ронан, десятилетний сынишка Данилетты, подхватил простуду — да такую, что чуть не отправился к праотцам. Жером, по обыкновению ядовито высказавшись о курсе бумажек, по недоразумению названных деньгами, и всеобщем неуважении к тяжкому ремеслу врача, в итоге вытащил парня — не взяв с Данилетты ни су, о чем Данилетта до сих пор переживала.  
— Завтра праздник, — Данилетта помрачнела, — а у меня ничего не сделано. И сегодня еще собрание. Фуке заходил, сказал — что-то срочное…  
Кольнула непонятная тревога. Кривой Фуке, бывший соляной пристав, ныне доверенное лицо гражданина Каррье, был на редкость неприятным типом — а о характере его срочных дел не хотелось даже думать.  
Отец Ренье решительно выкинул из головы гражданина Фуке с его делами — и отправился по своим.

***  
Паренек пришел в себя вечером. Когда отец Ренье, отнеся соседке выстиранную одежду, зашел к Жерому, оный подарочек судьбы, с рукой на перевязи и в чистой одежке с хозяйского плеча, сидел на кровати, ковыряя ложкой гречишную размазню. Огромные серые глаза настороженно уставились на незнакомца.  
— Гви Ле Морвран, — хмуро представился он с отчетливым бретонским акцентом в ответ на предложение познакомиться, — а вам на что?  
— Помолиться за здравие, например.  
— Ага, щас, — паренек недоверчиво усмехнулся. — У вас тут никто не молится.  
— Не молюсь, — согласился Жером, колдуя над каким-то зельем, — некогда. Может, ты за меня помолишься когда-нибудь — так, чисто из благодарности…  
— Я вообще-то не просил меня спасать!  
— А я тебя и не спрашивал — меня, знаешь ли, один древний старик обязал спасать таких, как ты, сопляков… Лет тебе сколько?  
— На святки будет пятнадцать, — буркнул Гви, с подозрением глядя в полученную от врача чашку с питьем. — А можно я не буду пить эту дрянь?  
— Молодой человек, — отрезал врач, — если хотите дожить до того, как нас с гражданином кюре повесят по приказу господина Шаретта… или кто у вас там за главного — извольте молчать и слушаться! То есть — немедленно пить «эту дрянь» и спать! И никаких…  
Он осекся: в дверь требовательно постучали.  
Гви резко вскинулся, так и не донеся чашку до рта. Жером осторожно глянул на улицу из-под опущенной занавески — после чего, вполголоса ругнувшись, метнулся к шкафу, сунул священнику какую-то склянку.  
— Ради бога, молчите! Вы пришли за лекарством, и все!  
— Но…  
— Молчите, говорю! И ты, совеныш, молчи, — прошипел врач, откидывая засов. — Войдите!  
Дверь распахнулась — и в жилище медика с грохотом ввалился весь цвет секции Сен-Пьер-ан-Флёр.  
Делегацию возглавлял, разумеется, гражданин председатель. Его сопровождали Кривой Фуке и двое привычно подвыпивших амбалов из роты Марата — все трое вооруженные до зубов чем бог послал. Шествие замыкала Данилетта, судорожно вцепившаяся в пику с трехцветным флажком. Обычно бойкая на язык, сейчас она молчала и вид имела ошарашенный.  
— Гражданин Жером Роше, — Цепкий взгляд гражданина Жамэ скользнул по лицам троих заговорщиков, слегка задержавшись на священнике, — от добрых патриотов, заслуживающих полного доверия, нам стало известно, что вы укрываете бандита и мятежника — и, хуже того, оказываете ему врачебную помощь.  
— Никогда не имел дела с бандитами, — не моргнув глазом соврал Жером, — а помощь… да, оказываю — правда, не бандиту, а двоюродному племяннику.  
— Да ну? — Единственный глаз Фуке нехорошо сощурился. — Этот, якобы, ваш племянник, месяц назад сбежал от конвоя — и за старое… Любуйтесь, — отстранив священника, Фуке наклонился к пациенту, одной рукой вцепившись в ворот, другой рванул рубаху с его плеча, ткнул в татуировку на груди — сердце, увенчанное языком пламени. — Все видели? Вставай, гадюка, пошли!  
— Вы с ума сошли?! — Ведь было же сказано молчать, но вырвалось само. — Кто бы он ни был, ему нет шестнадцати!  
— Взялся за ружье — значит, вырос, — хмуро возразил рыжий дылда, заламывая руку рванувшемуся вперед Жерому, — значит, как есть бандюга.  
— Да какой он бандит, он еще сопляк, побойтесь Бога!  
— Поговори у меня, контра, — с угрозой начал было рыжий, на пару с товарищем не без труда повязавший наконец лекаря, — но гражданин Жамэ глянул на него так, что тот разом сник.  
— Тихо, — Жампье обернулся к священнику: — Никогда не вмешивайтесь не в свое дело, вот вам мой совет… Ничего, мы с вами еще поговорим. Мартен, Люк, давайте арестованного на улицу.  
— Чтоб вы знали, гражданин, — ядовито вставил Фуке, цепко держа паренька за плечо, — с утра я, как обычно, зашел за мазью от ревматизма. Очень некстати зашел, но что поделать. Закон есть закон.  
— Какой закон? — не выдержал священник, — казнить детей и раненых? Доносить?  
— Паскаль, оставьте, — равнодушно посоветовал Жером уже с порога, — это не лечится.  
— Какой закон? декрет от 27 вантоза, гражданин, — тем же тоном пояснил Фуке, подталкивая мальчишку в спину. — Давай, племянник, не тяни, пошли… или помочь?  
— Не трожьте меня, — неожиданно спокойно произнес Гви, — я сам пойду.  
Он поднялся с кровати, подобрал из кучи тряпья в углу куртку со знаком сердца и пошел к двери — но на полпути, словно споткнувшись, опустился перед священником на колено:  
— Отпустите мне грехи, святой отец… Я убивал.  
Данилетта тихо охнула; Фуке поморщился, Жампье остался невозмутим.  
Отец Ренье, плохо соображая, что делает, сотворил крест над склоненной головой бандита и смертника, годившегося ему даже не в сыновья — во внуки:  
— Отпускаю тебе грехи, во имя Отца, Сына и Святого духа…  
«Господи Боже мой», — добавил он беззвучно, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

Нант, 24.12.1793

Казнили теперь по ночам — да он и не нашел бы в себе сил присутствовать при казни. Зачем его вообще понесло наутро в город — он и сам себе не смог объяснить.  
Хмурое небо над пустыми улицами, ледяной соленый ветер, хлопья мокрого снега в лицо, тоскливые вопли чаек… И — отчаянье: черное, бесконечное, безысходное. Обрывки молитв, обрывки мыслей…  
— Во имя святой Анны Орейской, подайте грошик, добрый человек!  
Промокший нищий сжался комочком у церковной ограды — костыль подмышкой, замотанная грязными тряпками нога, заплетенные в косички патлы, мутный, больной взгляд…  
Увы, в кармане цивильного платья не завалялось ни полушки. Секунду помедлив, отец Ренье опустил в протянутую ладонь нищего единственную ценность, что у него нашлась — гранатовые четки с серебряным крестиком.  
Нищий благодарно забожился, крестясь и кланяясь. Отец Ренье прошел мимо, поглощенный своими мыслями — иначе заметил бы, что нищий, зажав в кулаке подаяние, внимательно и пристально смотрит ему вслед.  
У дверей сторожки при церкви, где за отсутствием сторожа отец Ренье обитал года полтора, героически мок уже не нищий, а гражданин Жамэ собственной персоной. Из кармана поношенного черного плаща торчал «Монитор». Выглядел Жампье усталым и озябшим.  
— Не ждали?  
— Не ждал, — честно признался священник, шаря на притолоке в поисках ключа. Меньше всего хотелось видеть гражданина председателя секции. Интересоваться, долго ли мок Жампье, ожидая хозяина, не хотелось тоже. Прогнать оного Жампье в шею пока повода не было.  
— Не знал, где вы — решил подождать, — это было сказано почти извиняющимся тоном, словно гражданин Жамэ за последние дни где-то подрастерял свою знаменитую категоричность… но нет. Не растерял.  
— Никогда не любил навязываться с разговорами — однако нам действительно надо поговорить.  
— О чем?  
— О времени и месте, в котором мы оказались. О выборе.  
— Мой выбор сделан давно, — отец Ренье слегка пожал плечами, пропуская гостя в дом, — вы о нем знаете.  
— Подождите, — Жампье присел к столу, скользнул взглядом по корешкам книг. — Я пришел к вам не за проповедью, а за советом. Как к мыслящему человеку, читающему философов, если угодно.   
— Я вас слушаю.  
— Суть такова: мы теряем людей, — Жампье, похоже, решил обойтись без долгих предисловий, — умных, честных людей. Они уходят — не в лес и не в Кобленц, что еще можно было бы как-то понять… Они просто говорят «нет» — всему, что делает Республика.  
— Вы удивлены? — четок больше не было, поэтому отец Ренье вцепился в подхваченный со стола карандаш. — Ратуя за Республику, вы забыли главное — гражданина Республики. Человека. Для вас люди не более чем пешки на доске: белые пешки, которые нужно убрать — и синие пешки, которыми не жаль пожертвовать ради победы. О том, что у пешек есть душа, воля и разум, вы не желаете знать — но когда-нибудь вам это напомнят. Не я. Другие. Те, кто не забудет и не простит.  
— Пешки… Знаете, — Жампье болезненно сморщился, — а, ладно. Революцию творят не боги, а воля и разум Жака Бонома, которого столетиями не ставили ни в грош. Сейчас Жак Боном мстит. Да, он ошибается, льет кровь без меры, после стольких лет деспотизма это естественно. Это пройдет. Цена велика, да — но мы готовы платить.   
— Не вы. Вы заставляете других платить по вашим счетам — и полагаете это справедливостью?  
Глаза Жампье блеснули:  
— А вы хотели бы добиться блага без жертв и не замаравшись? Просто в сторонке постояв? Во времена, подобные нынешним, это не удавалось еще никому. Разве вам самим не хочется принести пользу и вашей пастве, и благому делу? Вы могли бы помочь разобраться в том, что творится. Помочь примирить заблудших овец с Республикой.  
— По правде говоря, я присягал нации, а не Республике, — заметил отец Ренье. — Есть некоторая разница.  
— Пустая формальность. Вы так ли иначе лояльны власти, вчера наговорили лишнего случайно, под влиянием, скажем так, момента…  
Тут можно было промолчать, во спасение, давая возможность гражданину Жамэ развить гипотезу до логического конца. Даже нужно, наверное. Дослушать, дотерпеть — и жить дальше, молясь за тех, кому не повезло. Ты много говорил о выборе — что ж, вот он, твой выбор. Сегодня. Сейчас.  
— Нет. Не случайно.  
В глазах Жампье мелькнуло нечто похожее на удивление:  
— Как вас понимать?  
— Как хотите, — отец Ренье отбросил карандаш. — Можете не понимать вообще.  
— Жаль, — секунду помедлив, гражданин Жампье поднялся, — вы совершаете ошибку. Страшную ошибку. Что ж, мне остается только умыть руки.  
— Что воистину не ново, — подытожил отец Ренье, распахивая перед незваным гостем дверь.

***  
Не спалось. Не читалось. Мысли путались  
Три года назад он присягнул нации — воздав кесарю кесарево и не отрекаясь от иного, превыше мирской суеты, долга… но был ли он прав? Не лучше ли было гордо, как неприсягнувшие собратья во Христе, претерпеть муки тела и души, изгнание, саму смерть? Или отречься от служения совсем и мирно сажать репу…  
Стук в дверь прервал невеселые размышления.  
— Господин кюре…  
На пороге, зябко кутаясь в плащ, стояла Данилетта Лежье.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего. Вот…  
Она шагнула через порог, протягивая аккуратно свернутую сутану.  
— Ах, да. Я и забыл.  
Данилетта сдернула облепленный снегом капюшон. В серых глазах билось отчаяние.  
— Ненавижу себя! Но я всего лишь вдова патриота, пример и украшение секции, а на деле никто! Кто станет слушать бабу? А даже бы и слушали… Скажи я за Жерома хоть слово, вместе с ним и этим дурнем отправилась бы рыбам на корм, а Ронэ и Маргрета — в приют или в могилу!  
— Разве тебя хоть словом кто-то упрекнул, дочь моя?  
Данилетта раздраженно замотала головой:  
— Вы не понимаете! Сегодня придут за вами. Прощайте — и уходите, пока не поздно!  
— Данилетта…  
— Уходите!  
Набросив капюшон, гражданка Лежье пулей вылетела вон.

***  
Отец Ренье горько усмехнулся: уходить — куда? и зачем? Жизнь прошла здесь — почти тридцать лет служения — здесь и закончится.   
Переодевшись в принесенную Данилеттой сутану, он вышел из сторожки, отпер церковь, зажег свечу. В церкви было холодно и промозгло, шаги гулко отдавались в пустом здании. Он остановился перед алтарем; подняв свечу, вгляделся в лик святого покровителя предместья. Пётр-в-цветах. Святой Петр.  
«Прежде чем пропоет петух, отречешься от меня трижды…»  
Пламя свечи трепетало, струилось, тянулось ввысь — хрупкая золотая ниточка между землей и небом, одинокий огонек во тьме… За упокой? Во имя веры и мира? Храни Господь Францию и спаси ее от смуты, крови и резни, от иродов и каинов, опьяневших от крови и безнаказанности… Он не может убедить и остановить этих людей — но будет молить Создателя о спасении — пока жив. Если останется жив.  
Он осторожно пристроил горящую свечу у ног статуи Спасителя, поднялся с колен и вышел.

***  
«…За свою жизнь я неоднократно видел, как рождались чудеса. Даже в том случае, если они, едва успев родиться, превращаются в ничто…»  
В дверь постучали. Сперва осторожно, секунду спустя грохнули уже от души.  
Отец Ренье со вздохом захлопнул книгу и отодвинул засов.  
— Гражданин Паскаль Ренье! Именем Республики, Единой и Неделимой…  
— Достаточно. Я понял.  
Заперев дверь сторожки, вместо того чтобы отдать ключи уже протянувшему руку Кривому Фуке, он с размаху зашвырнул их в переполненную талой водой канаву: только булькнуло.  
— К вашим услугам… граждане.  
В помещении секции пахло ламповым маслом и дешевым сидром. Трехцветное знамя в углу, плакаты по стенам, стол, прикрытый плюшевой занавеской из дома какого-то незадачливого буржуа, полдюжины пустых бутылок под столом — и совет добрых патриотов, вершащий суд над очередным недобитым «бывшим».  
«Бывший» безучастно сидел на табурете посреди комнаты, творя про себя молитву. Руки у него были связаны, а рядом торчали Мартен и Люк с саблями наголо. Дурацкий спектакль.  
Приговор зачитывал гражданин председатель. Выглядел он еще более скверно, чем днем: бледное лицо, синева под глазами, и губы синие, словно так и не отогрелся…  
— Обвиняется в сочувствии и оказании помощи разбойникам, в подстрекательстве к мятежу, — голос гражданина Жамэ гудел в ушах назойливой осенней мухой, — а также в неисполнении положения декрета о гражданском устройстве духовенства, предписывающего ношение гражданской одежды и добровольную сдачу церковного имущества на нужды Республики…  
Это было правдой: в октябре, после распоряжения о закрытии церкви, он так и не сдал властям ни ключей, ни остального церковного имущества. Без препирательств, коротко ответив: «Нет» — но председатель сотоварищи отвели глаза, отчего-то не посмев возразить. Теперь ему это припомнили. Припомнили всё.  
— В силу вышеизложенного, во исполнение декрета Национального Конвента от 27 вантоза и распоряжений комиссара Конвента в Нанте, бывший священнослужитель Паскаль Ренье приговаривается к смертной казни. Приговор подлежит немедленному исполнению. Дано в Нанте, трибуналом секции Сен-Пьер-ан-Флёр 4 нивоза 2 года Республики…  
Жампье аккуратно положил на стол оглашенный лист. Неподписанный.  
Вот и все. Как говорится, аминь.  
— Последняя контра в секции. Из-за одного попа не стоит возиться, — после секундной паузы распорядился Фуке, — кончим сами, и все дела. Приговор потом гражданин депутат заверит.

Нант — Мизери-де-Сабль, 24.12-25.12.1793

«В Эрдре, слава богу, еще никого не утопили…»  
Что ж, с почином.  
Его вели к реке извилистой тропкой через заросли ивняка. Впереди с фонарем шел Мартен, рядом Фуке, сзади — Люк, держа веревку, которой были связаны руки отца Ренье. Гражданин Жамэ за исполнением приговора следить не пошел.  
Снег давно перестал, подмораживало. В разрывах облаков мелькнула и пропала острая белая звезда. Какую весть она принесет, каким волхвам, какому миру…  
Додумать философскую мысль отец Ренье не успел.

Из зарослей наперерез молча метнулись две или три темные фигуры. После короткой возни Фуке упал с разможженной обухом головой, Люк, хрипя, осел мешком на землю, силясь разорвать удавку на шее, но это ему не удалось. Мартен, ошарашенный из кустов веслом по голове, выронил фонарь, ткнулся носом в траву — и мгновение спустя тоже затих с перерезанным горлом. Убийца смахнул кровь с ножа и выпрямился:  
— Именем короля! Вы свободны, святой отец!  
Шуаны. Опять. На сей раз, правда, удивительно кстати.  
— Невероятно, — признался священник, потирая освобожденные от веревок запястья. — Вы…  
— Виноват! Жак Муано, сержант католической и королевской армии, а также вот эти молодцы — в вашем полном распоряжении!..  
Парень сдернул шляпу — и в свете чудом уцелевшего фонаря священник узнал встреченного днем нищего. Правда, теперь он был не в лохмотьях, а в куртке с позументами, украшенной знаком Святого Сердца — и с теми самыми четками на шее. Рядом довольно ухмылялись упомянутые «молодцы», и с ними — сынишка добродетельной гражданки Лежье. Без шапки, нараспашку, с веслом в руке.   
— Ронан? что ты здесь делаешь? Мало мать из-за тебя плакала!  
— Она и сейчас плачет, — серьезно отозвался Ронан. — Она знает, что вас хотели убить.  
Отец Ренье поежился. Дети с недетским взглядом, играющие в войну, научившиеся убивать и умирать. Страшная наука.  
— Давай-ка домой, — усмехнулся кто-то из молодцов, подталкивая паренька в спину. — А этих-то чего, — он кивком указал на трупы, — в реку?  
— Не надо, — неожиданно для себя произнес отец Ренье. — Пусть хоть эта река останется чистой.  
-Тоже верно, — согласился Муано. — Вы с нами, святой отец?  
Отец Ренье замер, не зная, что ответить. С одной стороны, почему бы нет? В Нанте он теперь вне закона. Вот только у шуанов ему придется благословлять воинов на битву… с кем?  
— Вечный покой даруй им, Господи, — перекрестив убитых, священник отрицательно покачал головой. — Нет. Спасибо, что спасли, но… Мое дело — мир, а не меч.  
— И вправду святой человек, — вполголоса заметил парень с перевязанной головой, до сих пор молчавший, — хоть и присягнул.  
— Зря… Впрочем, как знаете, — секунду поколебавшись, кивнул Муано — Куда ж вы теперь?  
— Куда дорога выведет. Господь спас от смерти, сохранит и дальше.  
— Ну что ж… Не поминайте лихом, отче!

Шуаны растворились в камышах — и отец Ренье остался один, только теперь почувствовав, что его трясет — и вовсе не от холода. Прочь, прочь отсюда — от стылой реки, войны, мертвецов, долгов, от ненависти и безумия, от себя самого…  
«Господи, к тебе взываю: твердыня моя, не будь безмолвен для меня, дабы при безмолвии твоем я не уподобился сходящему в могилу…»  
Фонарь погас почти сразу — стоило очередной раз споткнуться на скользком косогоре. Как он выбрался на дорогу, отец Ренье потом вспомнить не мог, как ни старался. На счастье, в разрывах туч мелькнул серпик луны, осветив каменный крест на вершине взгорка. Разъезженные колеи перекрестка, черные силуэты тополей по обочинам, поля и перелески, редкие огоньки вдали, слабые отсветы зарева по краю горизонта… Место было ему незнакомо. Куда теперь?  
От размышлений отвлек ровный неторопливый перестук копыт.  
Мысленно выругав себя за беспечность, отец Ренье обернулся на звук.  
По дороге шагал высокий худой человек в крестьянской одежде — овчинной безрукавке поверх длинной белой рубахи навыпуск, белых панталонах, ботинках с гетрами и широкополой шляпе. Незнакомец вел в поводу тощую серую лошадку. Ни оружия, ни каких-либо знаков принадлежности к шуанам или «синим» при незнакомце не было — и это отчасти обнадеживало.  
— Доброй ночи, добрый человек.  
Человек поднял голову — и отец Ренье вздрогнул: на него непроницаемо темными усталыми глазами смотрел не кто иной как мэтр Жером. Впрочем, нет: незнакомец был значительно старше — худое бледное лицо избороздили морщины, а в длинных волосах серебрилась изрядная проседь.  
— Это недобрая ночь, святой отец, — голос странного путника, ничуть не походивший на голос мэтра Жерома, звучал абсолютно серьезно. — Вы заблудились?  
— Пожалуй, да.  
Следовало бы поинтересоваться у незнакомца, что он сам здесь делает — но под пристальным взглядом старика нужные слова почему-то застряли на языке.  
— Конечно, — незнакомец едва приметно усмехнулся. — Это не ваша земля. И не ваше время.  
Отец Ренье развел руками:  
— Увы, времена не выбирают.  
— А дороги? — усмехнулся старик.  
Отец Ренье пожал плечами. Идти все равно некуда — так почему бы не составить компанию этому крестьянину? Оставаться одному почему-то решительно не хотелось.  
Дорога сбегала с холма под уклон, в заросший кустарником извилистый овраг. Незнакомец молчал, отец Ренье тоже молчал, бездумно меряя шагами дорогу. Луна вновь спряталась в тучи; ветер посвистывал в нависающих над дорогой ветвях — а от близкого города явственно тянуло страхом и смертью.  
Незнакомец внезапно остановился и прислушался.  
— Это — сюда.  
Отец Ренье кивнул. Он тоже услышал — ровный шаг армейского отряда впереди; принадлежность отряда сомнений не вызывала. Вот и все. Поп без документов на ночной дороге, в крайне сомнительном обществе… Исход очевиден.  
— Что ж… На все воля Его.  
— Согласен, — Отец Ренье не видел лица незнакомца, но был готов поклясться, что тот усмехается открыто и язвительно. — Только и смерть это не ваша, отче. Садитесь, — старик кивком указал на лошадь, — вы сбили ноги, устали и отчаялись, это пройдет.  
Отец Ренье ровным счетом ничего не понял — но, поколебавшись, с помощью незнакомца забрался на кобылу. Верхом он не ездил никогда — однако смирная лошадка даже не фыркнула, а шаг у нее оказался на удивление плавным. Отец Ренье не успел толком порадоваться этому обстоятельству: блеснули факелы и показался отряд пехоты в синих шинелях. Двоих крайне подозрительных путников, бредущих навстречу, «синие» не замечали — пока.  
— Свернем?  
Старик не отозвался — и не остановился; взяв под уздцы кобылу, он так же спокойно продолжал идти вперед — навстречу «синим». Похоже, кто-то из них двоих все-таки сошел с ума!  
То, что последовало за этим, больше всего походило на чудо.  
Они, не таясь, прошли по обочине мимо отряда — протяни руку и коснешься — перед самым носом у солдат, у хмурого капитана в мятой шинели, у мальчишки-барабанщика, с виду ровесника Гви… Никто не крикнул «Стой!», не потребовал документы, не заступил путь, не схватился за оружие…  
Их просто не видели.  
Больше того — и вот тут отца Ренье охватил панический страх — среди теней, пляшущих по дороге в свете факелов, не было видно ни его собственной тени, ни тени его спутника. Не говоря уж о кобыле.  
Отец Ренье поспешно осенил себя крестом: бог весть, за какие грехи, но, похоже, он попал в здешнюю страшную сказку — и теперь старик по имени Анку, зловещий вестник смерти, ведет его по волоску над пропастью, последней дорогой…  
Увы, нечистый, вопреки всему, не сгинул — и, обернувшись к священнику, скривил губы в усмешке:  
— Господь видит нас. Остальные — нет.  
Этого откровения отец Ренье уже не вынес — провалившись, наконец, в спасительное забытье.  
***  
Придя в себя, священник обнаружил, что ни старика, ни кобылы рядом нет — а сам он сидит на земле посреди маленькой деревенской площади, привалившись к каменной облицовке колодца. Живой.  
Размяв закоченевшие ноги, отец Ренье поднялся и огляделся. Площадь окружали невысокие домишки; на фоне светлеющего неба маячила часовенка. Искрошенный рельеф на фронтоне изображал песочные часы — знак святого Илария. На камнях лежал иней, на востоке занимался холодный рассвет; в лучах бледного солнца смутно виднелись крыши и шпили славного города Нанта. Стояла странная, почти кладбищенская тишина, он не сразу понял, в чем дело — а поняв, наконец, лишь горько усмехнулся.  
В утро Рождества Христова 1793 года колокола Нанта молчали.  
Вход в часовню был крест-накрест забит досками, поверх красовалась афишка с распоряжением о закрытии рассадника мятежа и мракобесия «до особого распоряжения властей департамента», с размашистой подписью очередной блохи, возомнившей себя Вседержителем. Воистину — суета сует….  
Отец Ренье задумчиво тронул неструганные доски. Ирония судьбы: ни дома, ни храма, ни знака свыше. Или — вот он, знак? От запертой двери одной церкви — к заколоченной двери другой. Смерть не взяла его — но и среди живых ему места не было.   
— Гражданин, чего ищете?  
Он обернулся. Рядом стояла высокая сероглазая женщина; ведро в руке, на чепце — патриотическая кокарда.  
— Еще не знаю. Даже не знаю, куда я попал.   
— Мизери-де-Сабль. А все-таки? — Женщина оказалась настойчивой. — С крышей и едой могу помочь.  
Нищета-на-Песках. Теперь его дом и храм — здесь. Плохая замена Петру-в-цветах, но другой нет.  
— Приму с благодарностью.  
— Гость в дом — Бог в дом, тем более такой гость! Кстати, отче, раз уж вышел случай, вы мне дочку не окрестите?  
В гостеприимном доме нашлась даже купель — большой медный таз для варки варенья. Крестных отыскали по соседству — бодрого седого деда и девчушку-подростка, смуглую, как цыганочка. А главное — нашлось место и дело ему самому. Он был — нужен.  
Он читал псалом освящения и защиты, кропил святой водой, подносил ребенку щепотку крупной серой соли, по такому случаю ставшей солью мудрости. Рядом улыбались восприемники и счастливая мать, на руках сопела и куксилась девица, нарекаемая пред Господом Жанной— а те, кого он призвал в свидетели и хранители священнодействия, один за другим слетали к земле в потоках света, вставая вокруг купели. Их не видел никто, кроме отца Ренье — так бывало и раньше — но сегодня, рядом с сияющими посланцами Его, священник впервые, в радостном изумлении, видел иные лица…  
…Целитель — солнце в волосах, золотой ветер, хрустальный водопад света…  
…рубаха нараспашку, аптекарская склянка в руке, белозубая ухмылочка…  
…Воин — огненные крыла, пламенеющий меч, суровый лик, обрамленный золотыми кудрями…  
… серьезное мальчишеское лицо, вышитое на куртке сердце, пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на вороненом стволе ружья…  
…Любовь — крыла цвета небесной лазури, ясная синева глаз, пальмовая ветка в тонкой руке…  
…девочка в белом платье, венок из падуба поверх водопада каштановых волос, на губах робкая и светлая улыбка…  
…Смерть — ночной ветер, радужный блик на черном оперении крыл, зеленый огонек на раскрытой ладони…  
… высокий старик с непроницаемо темными глазами… рядом — невысокий седеющий человек в старом плаще; смятый бумажный лист в худых пальцах, и улыбка — такая же, как у девочки в белом…  
…скрещение радуг над головой, и — радость. Невероятная, безграничная радость.  
Все они — знамением, на которое он не мог, не смел надеяться — были здесь, встречая и храня дитя, явившееся в этот безумный и жестокий мир. В Божий мир.  
Ангелы-хранители — и дети Франции, живые и мертвые. Вместе.  
И это было — правильно.


End file.
